


Shake It Off

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Community
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu dance party in the study room during Elroy's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with anything...I got the idea after watching the episode when Jeff walks in on Troy and Abed crumping and then I listened to the Taylor Swift song and this happened...I apologize in advance...lol
> 
> This is set in Season 6 but there's no real spoilers.
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Community fic...I'm pretty new to the fandom having just binge watched the whole series about a week and half ago...but I can tell you right now that it won't be my last.

Jeff headed through the library towards study room F. It was earlier than their usual meeting time, but Annie had insisted they all meet up; minus Elroy of course; to set up for the surprise birthday party for the older man and newest member of the group.

He turned a corner and his steps hesitated when he heard the music coming from the open doors of the study room. He grimaced when he heard Taylor Swift saying to just "Shake it Off", but the grimace quickly turned into a soft smile when he realized that meant he was getting ready to see Annie.

Having that thought in his head made it all the more surprising when he turned into the open doorway and stopped in his tracks when he saw, not the brunette he expected, but Britta's blond hair instead.

She was standing in the middle of the room, her feet planted apart as she wiggled her hips back and forth, one of Annie's purple pens in her hand, held close to her face like a microphone.

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, an amused smirk on his face as he waited for her to turn around and see him there.

He didn't have to wait long before she started to jump slightly and turn in a circle.

"...this sick beat!" she said as she turned and spotted him, stumbling to a stop as he cocked his head to the side, the smirk still in place as he raised a brow in question.

…...

Annie hurried through the library, the bag she had run out to her car for was slung over her shoulder. She hadn't wanted to leave Britta alone with her iPod, figuring the other woman would take the first opportunity to change the playlist.

As she neared the door to the study room, Annie was surprised to not only hear her playlist still playing, but the same song was on again. Meaning she had either turned it onto repeat by accident, or Britta had actually turned the song on again.

Either way, she was unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she walked through the study room door.

Frankie was there, hanging a banner; Annie had stayed up late last night to get it finished; that read Happy Birthday Elroy in puffy paint. Abed wasn't there yet, but what surprised Annie was the pair in the middle of the room, jumping up and down, their arms and legs moving about, almost as if they were actually dancing to the song.

Annie let the bag slide from her arm as she stepped into the room, unsure how to proceed until Jeff turned his head and smiled at her. Annie smiled widely before taking a couple of steps closer. Jeff held a hand out to her; which she gladly took; and pulled her closer to his side.

Britta reached for her other hand and together the three danced around the room, not stopping when the song ended before restarting once again, making Annie realize that someone had, in fact, but it on repeat.

They were still dancing while Frankie set out the cake and refreshments, when Abed walked in. He stood right inside the door and watched them for a moment, his head cocked slightly while he took in what they were doing. He gave a shrug and dropped his bag into his usual chair before joining the other three as they danced around the room.

…...

Elroy walked into the room and the four dancing turned and smiled as Frankie placed the last bag of chips on the table.

"Happy Birthday!"

They all shouted before resuming their dance.

Elroy smiled and looked around the room, taking in the banner and the cake and all the decorations that had been placed around, before turning back to the four dancing.

He glanced at Frankie and she smiled and shrugged.

Elroy shrugged and sat down in his chair at the table and reached for a bowl of chips. Frankie smiled and joined him, reaching over for a handful of the crispy Let's Chips.

"They know this is a library right?" he said, voiced raised slightly over the music playing.

Frankie chuckled and raised a brow. "Yeah, at Greendale." she said. "I don't think anyone is really going to mind. In fact, I'm surprised The Dean hasn't joined in yet."

…...

Not surprisingly, a few moments later, the Dean did join in, and they all danced through one more round of the song before settling down to wish their newest friend a happy birthday and celebrate with some cake.

Jeff even took a piece, smiling when Annie raised her brows at him. "I think I just earned it." he said before shoving a forkful into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!
> 
> Almost as Awesome as Jeff...and that's pretty darn awesome :)


End file.
